


Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

by Syalin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Boyfriends, Death Pact, Established Relationship, Fear, Fluff, Hunter Jesse McCree, Kisses, Lies, Life or Death Situation, M/M, Monster Hunter AU, Monster hunter hanzo shimada, Retired monster hunters, Retirement AU, Werewolf Jesse McCree, Werewolf Transformation, death pacts???, overwatch monster hunters, tag spoilers ahead, tagging death pact just in case, wolf snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syalin/pseuds/Syalin
Summary: After a seemingly rabid wolf attacks Hanzo’s boyfriend while they were out hunting, things start changing about the loveable cowboy and Hanzo realizes things may be more serious than he originally thought.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	Wolf in Sheep’s Clothing

“Jesse!” Hanzo exclaimed with fear seeping into the edges of his voice as he hurried down the hillside in a panic after seeing his lover brutally attacked by a wolf. “Jesse are you alright?”

“Ah fuck sugarbean,” Jesse groaned as he sat up, crimson red blood dripping down his chest and through his shirt. “Well there goes our huntin trip I guess.”

“Jesse, this is no time for jokes.” Hanzo scolded as he brought out the med kit and started cleaning and bandaging Jesse’s wounds. “You’re lucky I’m cautious. Now we need to get you a rabies test, that attack seemed out of nowhere, the poor mongrel probably had it if it attacked you like that.”

“Darlin, I’ll be fine! It’s just a lil bite that’s all!” Jesse reassured, placing a gentle kiss onto Hanzo’s lips, calming his protective boyfriend.

“Let’s get you home then.” Hanzo said, worry seeping into the edges of his voice. 

———————————————

Ever since the incident, Jesse hadn’t quite been himself. Hanzo noticed the weight of the bed shifting in the middle of the night only to get up and find his lover in the kitchen illuminated by only the open fridge and raw meat in his mouth. It concerned him greatly, and he wondered if they should see a doctor about this. One night however, Hanzo awoke to a chill running through the room. Jesse was not at his side, causing Hanzo to get up from their shared bed. As Hanzo walked, the room got colder with the winter night air, and that’s when he saw it. 

The front door of the cabin swung softly on its hinges, wide open and letting the air in. In the soft soil just outisde the door held tight to humanoid footprints that disappeared, the trail reappearing in the mishapen form of large wolf tracks. In that moment, the retired monster hunter knew what he was up against. In that moment Hanzo decided that if he was going to die, he would die with honor at the hands of his lover, a werewolf. 

It took him a while to track Jesse down, the leaves crunching softly underneath his footsteps as Hanzo remembered his training from when he hunted demons. Finally, he came to a clearing with a very large, very distressed looking wolf-like man who was missing an arm. Jesse McCree, Hanzo’s lover. As Hanzo inched closer, brown ears flicked as Jesse turned in terror, bright golden eyes laying upon Hanzo as he backed up, a snarling growl escaping his lips. He was scared, and he was still sane, for now. He hadn’t fully transofrmed, but when he did, there was no coming back from it. He would be a beast forever, a beast that would soon be hunted by the very organization the two had retired from.

“Easy, Jesse.” Hanzo said, holding his hands out, palms facing McCree as he walked forward.

“Hanzo I- please Just don’t come closer darlin. I don’t wanna hurt you.” Jesse said, backing up a little, his hands already beginning to turn into gnarled claws and fur slowly consuming his face. “We both know what I am. Why aren’t you armed?”

“Jesse. We both know that once you turn, you’ll forget you ever hurt me, that you ever knew me.” Hanzo spoke, stepping closer and enveloping Jesse’s hands with his own. “I don’t want to have to hunt you. Jesse, I don’t want to live without you, if I’m going to go, I want it to be by your claws.”

“Hanzo. You can’t mean, no I won’t kill you!” Jesse’s eyes welled with tears as he looked down at his lover, a deep sadness behind golden eyes. “W-We’ll find a way to stop it! We have to! Han, I don’t want to kill you.” 

“Jesse, my love, my dearest, we both know that’s impossible, that there is no cure to the change once it happens.” Hanzo leaned up and gently kissed Jesse with a passionate sadness as he held onto his lover’s furry face, looking into his eyes as the fur spread further before his very eyes. “Before your sanity goes, I want you to know I love you. I love you very much and nothing will ever change that. I will not hate you for what you are about to do, nor will I ever hate you.” 

With his last bit of sanity, Jesse pushed Hanzo away as the transformation quickened, a sickening, scream-like howl escaping lips that began to morph into a canine snarl with fangs as sharp as knives as fur practically exploded over Jesse’s body. A long, fluffy tail extended itself bone first from the base of Jesse’s spine as he doubled over in pain, his clawed hands grasping at leaves on the ground as his hands turned into massive paws and he became unable to stand on two legs for much longer. The screams became more and more inhuman until they were only mere whines and barks as the transformation completed. 

Hanzo paused and stared at what had become of his lover as Jesse lay there on the ground, fear seeping into him as his legs began to scream at him to run from the beast before him. Hanzo ignored this command as he watched his beloved rise, a snarl escaping the canine lips as Jesse looked up and began to charge at Hanzo. Hanzo closed his eyes and accepted his fate, waiting for strong jaws to clamp down around his neck as he prepared to be painfully mauled, but it never came. Instead, Hanzo felt a woosh of air fly past him and the yelping snarl of another werewolf. 

Hanzo’s eyes flew open and he turned around to see Jesse standing over the body of a large, older werewolf that likely had been trying to hunt Hanzo. Jesse looked up at Hanzo, blood dripping from his maw as he stalked forward to Hanzo. Hanzo’s breath shuddered as he backed up, finding himself firm against a tree as he was face to face with the monster that his lover had become. Jesse’s nose brushed by Hanzo’s ear, the sniffing noises echoing deeply into Hanzo’s ears, instilling more fear until Hanzo saw movement from behind his lover. Jesse’s tail was wagging, it was as if he still recognized him through the transformation.

“Jesse.” Hanzo gasped out as he shakily raised his hands to pet the massive wolf head in front of him. “You recognized me?” 

All Hanzo received in response was a settling huff as Jessecircled around the tree a few times, flopping himself down and curling protectively around Hanzo, ears perked up and alert for any noises that may be a threat to his mate. 

“This is incredible!” Hanzo exclaimed with a laugh as he continued to pet Jesse, realizing that he was not in any danger around his lover despite the transformation that he had endured. “I wonder what caused you to turn out so differently.”

Jesse let out a growling huff and leaned in closer to Hanzo, pressing his snout against Hanzo’s face in a loving gesture. Hanzo chuckled and leaned back into it, feeling safe with the beast surrounding him as he began to nod off.

———————————————

By morning’s light, Nesse McCree awoke, groaning as the bright light blinded him. It was peaceful, but for only a moment as Jesse suddenly remembered in a flash what had happened the night before, before he turned. 

“Hanzo!” He called out, worry wild in his voice as he looked around, finding himself naked, and miraculously, his lover by his side, completely unharmed. “Thank fuck you’re alright Hanzo.” McCree gasped out, his heart thundering in his chest. As he thought to himsepf however, his heart sank as he knew what Hanzo would have to do. It was the rules of their trade, never let go of a beast.

“Jesse you’re being too loud.” Hanzo groaned, rolling over onto his lover’s now human form, nuzzling his face into the crook of Jesse’s neck.

“Hanzo, you need to wake up. We need to get it over with.” Jesse sighed a shuddering sigh as he looked at Hanzo’s eyes with his own hauntingly yellowed ones. “We were both hunters at one point Han, don’t think I don’t still know the protocol.”

“Jesse, no. We’re retired, we can hide it. Jesse, I don’t love you any less now that this is what you’ve become. You’re still my Jesse, you didn’t hurt me last night. You won’t hurt me, and I won’t hurt you.”

“Han, how do we even know that I won’t hurt you?” Jesse asked looking deep into Hanzo’s determined eyes. “As far as we know I-“

“Am I alive right now Jesse?” Hanzo asked, crossing his arms.

“Well, yes but-“

“Did you kill me?”

“Well, no of course not but-“

“So you didn’t hurt me last night?”

“Not that I know of...”

“Case closed.” Hanzo said standing up sharply. “What reason do I have to shoot you if you are completely innocent in this matter?”

“I could hurt you in the future! Han, I’m a werewolf now! I’m dangerous!” McCree sighed as he stood up a frustrated look upon his face. “What if I hurt you? What if- What if Overwatch comes for me? What then?”

“Don’t bring our old organization into this McCree.” Hanzo snapped as he began to march off in the direction of the house. “We know them and we can hide from them. I’m not shooting you McCree, nor will I let anyone hunt you.”

“Hanzo I-“

“No! I won’t shoot you!” Hanzo whirled around at this point, pulling Jesse’s face down to his and kissing him with a near vicious passion. “I love you, no matter what form you take and if that means breaking protocol for you to live then I’ll do it. We’ll figure this out. I promise.”

“Okay Han, okay.” Jesse said, kissing Hanzo back gently.

The two of them were going to figure it out, they would live in secret, Overwatch wouldn’t have to know about their secret, about Jesse. They would live in peace, alone in the forest together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this fic! Please remember to leave comments! I love reading y’all’s comments!


End file.
